Tenacity: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind the Scenes
]]This is a page for various interactions and interviews within the house during Week 2: Tenacity. Around the House *(Dana McCray and Lyndsay Willis are sprawled across Lindsay's bed) : Lyndsay: God, she just bugs me so much. : Dana: Why? It's not like she's doing anything. : Lyndsay: Exactly! She's not doing anything! She can't dance, can't sing. I really don't understand why she's here and Daniel left. At least he was eighteen and had an excuse for being awkward. She's one of the oldest here. : Dana: If she's here, they probably saw something in her they liked. : (Lyndsay sits up, frowning unhappily) : Lyndsay: She just better not luck up the chain because of it. *(Chad Carter, Arianna Putelengro, Ellie Brooks, and Tom Jenner are sitting on the couch in the Common Room) : Ellie: Is it sadistic that I'm excited about tomorrow? : Arianna (giggles): About playing dodgeball? Maybe a little. : Chad: It's not like a real game, and the concept sounds really cool. : Arianna: I wonder if we'll get the chance to do some of the moves from the show. : Tom: I just hope I don't have to wear those short-shorts Darren and Damian were in. : (whole group laughs) *(Hope Jennings and Lee Soo-nie are sitting on the couch outside the recording booth) : Lee: So are you worried about the shoot? : Hope: About the same. : Lee: Have you ever played Dodgeball before? : Hope: Yeah; we played it in high school a lot. : (Tyler Festa looks up at her) : Tyler: Were you any good? : Hope: Not really, but not because of this (gestures to leg) : Tyler: Sorry; I didn't mean-- : Hope: No-- I would wonder about it too. I don't blame people for thinking it's the reason I'm not very athletic, but really I'm just horrible at sports. Confessionals Hope Jennings: (when Robert announces this week's theme) I am excited about Tenacity Week. Losing my leg in that accident was horrible, but it made me realize how much I wanted my dreams, and it forced me to be more stubborn, determined, and tenacious than I think most people even realize have in them. Chad Carter: (when Robert announces this week's theme) Having lost so much of my family, I feel like I am very tenacious. I've had to pick myself up from a lot in my life, and I think this could be my week to shine. Dana McCray: (as the contestants choose lines) I'm actually really feeling this week. When people find out you have a seizure disorder, all the sudden they start to treat you like your fragile, as if you're unable to do things normal people can. Sure, I can't scuba dive or go sky-diving by myself, but performing? Ever since high school I feel like I've just had to fight to prove to people that I know my body well enough to know how far I can push myself. I just want to bring that to the assignment. Tyler Festa: (during the homework rehearsal) So for the second time in a row, I'm rehearsing a song I've never heard of, but after hearing the mentors' criticism last week, I know I'm not going to be able to just chalk it up to stress or pressure-- I'm going to have to push myself to work past even what the others do. I almost feel like this week's assignment was chosen for me. To remind me to have tenacity and show them why I'm here. Lyndsay Willis: (after Dana is announced the winner) Okay, I love Dana, but seriously? I had this assignment in the bag-- the only competition should have been Hope because of her obvious story. What the hell about Cowgirl is tenacious? Annoying, maybe, but tenacious? Aaron Robbins: (at the video shoot) Honestly, I may not be great at Dodgeball, but at least there isn't any real choreography this week: "Aaron, go to your spot" I can do. Lee Soo-nie: (during the video shoot) I wasn't doing so well on set. They kept telling me to make it to this spot, but when the balls started flying, trying to get there while lip-synching and not getting hit too bad was just impossible. When the mentors decided to stop throwing balls at me, I knew I was in trouble, but I actually felt like I could finally do my shot. And then, out of nowhere, I just felt like my face exploded in pain as one of the dodgeballs hit me. Tom Jenner: (during the video shoot) I swear we all watched it happen in slow motion. Erik had just told everyone to throw balls at the people around Lee since she wasn't getting her scene, and she started running. Then Lyndsay just throws all instruction out the window and bam! Lee was down, grabbing her face and crying. Gabriel Arana: (during the video shoot) Lyndsay didn't even look sorry. Maybe surprised a little, but she just shrugged it off and didn't even go to see if Lee was okay. Lyndsay Willis: (during the video shoot) I certainly didn't mean to hit her in the face-- I was trying to get just behind her. And of course I felt bad for making her bleed-- I just didn't want to have her pass out from the lack of air that was probably going on with everyone crowding her like they were, so I went and stood by Dana. The mentors were completely overreacting by pulling me out of the shoot. Lee Soo-nie: (finding out she and Lyndsay are duetting as their Last Chance Performance) I think it is ridiculously unfair that I am in the bottom three this week. I may have had some problems, but it's obviously Lyndsay who should be going home. She has the worst attitude I've ever seen and is a nightmare to work with. I don't know what Ryan would be thinking if he didn't eliminate her tonight. Lyndsay Willis: (walking to the callback list) I want to be here-- I will fight to be here. As much as most of this group hates me, no one can say I am not giving this competition my heart and soul. I just-- I will be completely thrown if I go home now. Last Chance Performance *Aaron Robbins Ryan: Wow, that could be one of the worst rap covers I've ever heard. Aaron'': (laughs in embarassment'') Oh. Ryan: Have you ever heard of this song before tonight. Aaron: Um, yeah, actually-- I just-- Ryan: Can't rap. (Aaron nods.) You know, that's actually okay. Even though it was really bad, don't get me wrong, I loved how determined you looked when you were up on stage, and how bravely you attempted it. Aaron (looking surprised and grateful): Thank you. Ryan: If you come back next week, I really want to see that bravery, that determination, put into your performance, because as bad as that was right there, it made you stand out far more than anything the mentors or I have seen from you so far. Okay? Aaron: Okay, absolutely. Thank you. (walks offstage) Ryan: I want to like him, I really do. Robert: He really shows himself as a contender when he's up here, even at his weakest. Ryan: But we need someone who can stand out in the group-- he's not just going to be able to stand still and sing. *Lyndsay Willis and Lee Soo-nie (mentors applaud as they finish) Ryan: That was great, you guys-- your voices played off of each other so well. Lee and Lyndsay: Thank you. Ryan: But I understand we had a situation-- because I didn't see either of you in the majority of the video. (Lee looks at Lyndsay pointedly) Lyndsay: Yeah, there was an incident, and I accidentally hit Lee in the face with a dodgeball-- Zach: Accidentally Lyndsay? Are you sure? Because we were there (gesturing to Nikki and Robert) and it didn't look accidental to any of us. It looked almost like you were gunning for her. Lyndsay: I wasn't-- I was trying to stay in character while throwing the ball behind her. My aim was off, and I feel bad for it, but it was an accident. Ryan: Lee, you don't look convinced. Lee: I think she did it on purpose-- she didn't even say she was sorry. Lyndsay: I didn't think it would matter if I did. Ryan: You didn't think it would matter? Lyndsay, this show is about being professional; but more importantly it's about making people root for you, and honestly, I don't hear anything coming out of your mouth that makes me want to root for you. Lyndsay: (looks up, takes a deep breath) I think I have a lot of things that make me root-able. I didn't apologize to Lee before because I thought she'd think I was just saying it, the same reason I'm not just saying it now. When I apologize, I mean it, and I don't want people to think I'm just being trite. I say things as they are, and I feel like some people have already pegged me as a bitch for it, so I wasn't going to let them think I was fake as well. Ryan: Lyndsay, I want to root for you, but it's important that we see past that wall that you've put up for yourself. If you stick around, I really want you to work on that. (Lyndsay nods silently, Lee wrinkles her nose.) Ryan: Lee, you look like something bothers you. Lee: I don't think she's being sincere. I think she's just saying what she thinks you want to hear. Ryan: (nods) Okay, well thank you girls. You can go. (Lyndsay and Lee nod and leave the stage) Ryan: Well that was interesting. Robert: Lyndsay is definitely a handful, especially around Lee. Ryan: Well, we can't have a cast member decide she dislikes someone and have it affect the whole scene. (Mentors nod in agreement) Nikki: On the other hand, Lyndsay definitely has the stronger presence of the three, and her vocals have been spot-on. Robert: I think Lee is sweet, but she has had consistantly weak shoots-- even before the Lyndsay incident, we were pulling back so far just to get her shot to work. Zach: I think we should give this one (points) another chance, definitely. Robert: (to Ryan) What do you think of this one (taps paper)? Ryan: I'm just not sure what role I would write for them-- does their character have a place on Glee? Robert: I'd like to maybe hold on to this one (gestures to picture) one more week? Ryan: One more? Nikki: I agree. Before Elimination Lyndsay Willis: I can't believe they made us duet. Dana McCray: Lyndsay-- Lyndsay Willis: No-- if I'm going home, I'm going to get this all out now. (Turns to Lee) You can play the victim and cast me as the villian and say that's why I deserve to go home, but at least no one will be saying I didn't want it. I gave every line, every scene, every step my all-- can you say the same? Gabriel Arana: Okay, seriously, everyone needs to take a breath and back off (looks pointedly to Lyndsay). Dana McCray: So Aaron, I bet you're feeling pretty good then? (most of the group laughs) Aaron Robbins: I think I'm going to be okay. I'm just really glad I got to be here. (Robert Ulrich walks into the room) Robert: Okay you guys-- the list is up. Exit Interview Lee Soo-nie : The first thing in my mind is "Why did this happen?". I really wasnt ready for this. But, destiny says so. The plus side is I can back to Nashville and just be "Ordinary Lee" again, or maybe even back to Seoul to see my friends again. I'm just so dissapointed that I'm crying (laughs). Why I'm crying just because of a fight I don't know-- even though I'm only an ordinary human. So, bye The Glee Project; hi, my ordinary life!